CF-52
Standard features and specifications SOFTWARE • Genuine Windows Vista® Business (with XP downgrade option) • Microsoft Windows 7 (32 bit) • Microsoft Windows 7 (64 bit) • Microsoft Windows XP Professional • Setup, Diagnostics, PC Information Viewer, Online Reference Manual, Adobe® Reader, Hard Disk Data Erase Utility, Recovery DVD, WinDVD®, B’s Recorder GOLD9 BASIC, B’s CLiP7 CPU • Intel® Core™ 2 Duo Processor P8600 – Intel® Centrino® 2 with vPro™ technology – Processor speed 2.4GHz – 3MB L2 cache – 1066MHz FSB • Intel® Core™ 2 Duo Processor P8400 – Intel® Centrino® 2 with vPro™ technology – Processor speed 2.26GHz – 3MB L2 cache – 1066MHz FSB •Intel® Core™ i5-3360M vPro™ Processor – 2.8GHz with Turbo Boost up to 3.5GHz – Intel Smart Cache 3MB • Intel® Core™ i3-330M (2.13GHz, L3 3MB) STORAGE & MEMORY • 2048MB SDRAM (DDR2) standard, expandable to 4096MB1 • 160GB hard drive (shock-mounted and quick-release)2 Display – 15.4" widescreen 1920 x 1200 WUXGA LCD – ATI Radeon™ HD 3650, 512MB dedicated VRAM – 15.4" widescreen 1280 x 800 WXGA LCD – Optional 13.3" 1024 x 768 XGA sunlight-viewable 1000 nit touchscreen LCD – Intel® GM45 (GMA 4500MHD video controller), max. 797MB UMA VRAM on Vista • External video support • Anti-glare screen treatment • Anti-reflective screen treatment* AUDIO • Analog Devices AD1883 compliant audio codec • Intel® high-definition audio compliant • Integrated stereo speakers • Convenient keyboard volume and mute controls KEYBOARD & INPUT • Touchscreen LCD (touchscreen model only) • Integrated stylus holder (touchscreen model only) • Adjustable dual overhead keyboard light (touchscreen model only) • 87-key with dedicated Windows® key • Electrostatic touchpad with scrolling support MULTIMEDIA POCKET • DVD Super MULTI Drive with Dual Layer Support EXPANSION SLOTS • PC card type II x 1 • SD card (SDHC) • ExpressCard/54 x 1 INTERFACE • Port replicator Dedicated 100-pin • External video D-sub 15-pin • Headphones/speaker Mini-jack stereo • Microphone/line in Mini-jack stereo • Serial D-sub 9-pin • USB 2.0 (x 4) 4-pin • IEEE 1394a (FireWire)* 4-pin • 10/100/1000 Ethernet RJ-45 • 56K Modem* RJ-11 WIRELESS • Optional integrated Gobi™ global mobile Internet (WWAN) • Intel® Wireless WiFi Link 5100 802.11a/b/g/draft-n • Bluetooth® v2.0 + EDR (Class 1)—optional on models with P8400 CPU • Security – Authentication: LEAP, WPA, 802.1x, EAP-TLS, EAP-FAST, PEAP – Encryption: CKIP, TKIP, 128-bit and 64-bit WEP, Hardware AES • Slide on/off switch POWER SUPPLY • Battery operation4 : P8600 CPU—4 hours (with long life battery); P8400 CPU—4.5 hours (with lightweight battery); P8400 CPU with touchscreen—8 hours (with long life battery) • Lightweight lithium ion battery pack (11.1V, typical 5200mAh, minimum 5000mAh) • Long life lithium ion battery pack (11.1V, typical 7800mAh, minimum 7500mAh) • Battery charging time: approximately 4 hours4 • AC Adapter: AC 100V—240V 50/60Hz, auto sensing/switching worldwide power supply • Pop-up on-screen battery status reporting POWER MANGAMENT • Suspend/Resume Function, Hibernation, Standby, ACPI BIOS security features • Password Security: Supervisor, User, Hard Disk Lock • Cable lock slot • Trusted platform module (TPM) security chip v.1.2 • Computrace® theft protection agent5 • Fingerprint reader (option) • SmartCard reader (option) WARRANTY • 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor DIMENSIONS & WEIGHT • 11.3"(L) x 14.0"(W) x 2.1"(H) • Weight varies by battery type: 7.2 or 7.5 lbs. (without touchscreen); 7.6 or 7.9 lbs. (with touchscreen) INTEGRATED OPTIONS • Global Mobile Broadband Internet – Gobi™ Technology (EV-DO Rev. A, HSPA) • SmartCard reader • Fingerprint reader Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/pub/panasonic/toughbook/specsheets/TB-52_offer_ss.pdf ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/toughbook52/toughbook-52_specsheet.pdf